My Heart Will Go On
by Mel53819
Summary: Here are a few one shot song fics. All pretty sad. But I think if you take the time you'll enjoy them. Please R&R!
1. My Heart will go on

**My Heart Will Go On**

**BY: MrsMelFelton**

**Rated: G**

**A/N Hey guys, I just want to warn you. This is a no plotter. Sad-ish story. This is my first time posting on So please read and review and no flames please. Thanks dudes! **

**And I want to thank **Pottersgrl **for editing, and posting this. THANKS! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Hermione stared at a picture that lay in her open trunk. It was a few years after Hogwarts, and she was an Auror. Hermione had been sent on a top-secret mission that nobody but her 2 kids, Lily and Jessica knew about. Just as she was about to shut her trunk, the song came on. The song that had been played at the Hogwarts Graduation Dance that Hermione and Harry danced with together, the song that was played they're wedding, the song that was played at Harry's funeral. **

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on_

**Hermione knew that wherever Harry was, he would always be safe. **

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

**Deep down inside Hermione knew that Harry had wanted to live a good life, even without him. But Hermione would just never fell the same again. **

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

**To many people, Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, is in their mind. In her mind was, Harry Potter, love of my life, father of my two children. **

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one_

**I still love you, and I'm sure you still love me, so I will try to live.**

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

**Though we are both not here today, I remember all the wonderful times we had together and I wish that you were here to spend many more with me.**

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

And my heart will go on and on 

**FIN**

**A/N this is just a one shot. But please review and tell me what you think of it. :) **


	2. Because you loved me

**It was a year later and Hermione wasn't getting over Harry's death very well. She still cried daily. Every major thing in hers and her 2 kids lives, Hermione thought about him, and about how he would never see his 2 daughters and his soul mate Hermione grow up. She was currently sitting on her deep brown couch. Tomorrow was Lily's 3rd birthday. Then the day after that...that was Hermione's least favorite day. The day that Harry had died. Her and her children celebrated this horrid day by not going to school/work/daycare and instead, going to Harry's grave. Jessica, being only 1 ½, didn't understand why they did this. She just followed suit. Lily, who fully understood, prayed every night that wherever her father was, that he was okay. Hermione put on her radio and the song came on. Hermione's favorite song. She liked it, because of the words. But this time when she listened, she noticed that she related to the words. **

_There were nights when the wind was so cold  
that my body froze in bed  
if I just listened to it  
right outside the window_

**She wished Harry were still there to wrap her in his strong, muscular arms and keep her warm. **

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever_  
_She finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

**Lily came in the room at that moment with the Daily Prophet in her hands. The little girl tugged Hermione's bathrobe sleeve and held it up. The front page had a picture of her! Hermione read; "Hermione Potter, Harry Potters wife is convicted of attempting to commit suicide last night at 1:56 a.m. More in info on page 7."**

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby baby_

**Hermione remembered the nights of pleasure he and Hermione had, watching movies, playing cards, and the actual _pleasure ::smirks::_. **

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back  
_

**She remembered the phone call like it was yesterday. She remembered Dumbledore's exact words. **

"**Hermione, I am always there for you, now that Harry is onto his next great adventure." **

"**What do you mean?" Hermione had asked. Dumbledore spoke in such a whisper,**

"**Harry died".**

_There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last I'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever  
_

**Like growing up two beautiful children. **

_And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time without you since then  
But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
_

**She remembered all the times that her and Harry had kissed.**

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby  
_

**Jessica started crying and Lily had left the room long ago as she saw Hermione in tears. She realized that she was being selfish to my family by doing this to them. They needed my. But I needed Harry. But he was dead not me, so I wouldn't let myself act dead to them. Never again. **

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

**The crying upstairs became laughter and Hermione realized that Lily must be in Jessica's room. She calmed down enough to sit up. As she heard the song end, she went into Jessica's room, where her Jessica and Lily sat in her rocker while Jessica sucked on a sippy cup. She gave first Lily, and then Jessica a kiss on the cheek.**

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
Al coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we, , ,  
_

**Just as she thought, that this will never be over. **

**FIN **

**A/N: If you guys kind of like this one shot. I'm thinking of making a few of them and posting them as chapters. Tell me what you think please, and I really have tried my best so please think before you flame. Though I suppose they are welcome. And once again I want to thank my wonderful beta, **Pottersgrl **for rereading this for me and editing it. I must admit there were umm, _several _mistakes in it. THANKS! And now, please review... **


End file.
